Together Forever
by AnimeFanatic192
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Mystic Messenger One-Shots that I was inspired to do from playing the game and LOVING IT! The order of pairing is Yoosung x MC, Zen x MC, Jaehee x MC, 707 x MC, Jumin x MC.
1. Chapter 1: Yoosung

Mystic Messenger One-shot ALL Characters

(Each gets together with MC) (MC's name: Katelynn)

Chapter 1:

 **End of the chapter includes Author's Note.**

Yoosung One-Shot: Graduation day at SKY University

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of…"

Yoosung drowns out the speaker's voice thinking about how he has gone from a gaming addict to the top ranked in his class for the major veterinary science. And it is all thanks to Katelynn. Since the day she arrived, he has felt a change in himself going as far as quitting for a short period of time. As he reflected back on his past self he could see the huge change that happened over time. Now as an ace student guaranteed to make it very far in the veterinary science field, he wanted to share his happiness with Katelynn. So today was the day he was going to propose to her. Just thinking about it, his hands get all clammy and he starts to fidget. He really hopes she says yes.

"…Yoosung Kim" announces the speaker startling Yoosung out of his thoughts. He stands up and faces the crowd smiling. As his eyes scan over people's faces he easily spots Katelynn beaming and cheering. This just widens his smile even more. Then he spots Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, V, and 707. They are all grinning and clapping even V who usually doesn't smile at all. Knowing that everyone he cares about and also cares about him lifts his spirits up.

Sitting back down, he waits out the rest of the ceremony. Then finally the end of the program comes and everyone cheers and throws their caps up into the air. There are congratulations, patting of backs, and kisses. Weaving through everybody, Yoosung heads toward the audience and walks up to Katelynn, hands in his pockets. When he gets close enough he spots the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, I'm…just…SO…happy for you!" bursting into tears she gives him a giant bear hug. Resting his head on her head, he couldn't be more content. Soon everything would change however and it is going to be a very, very good change.

Gently pushing her away, he goes down on his knees and pulls out a velvet box. Katelynn gasps, astonished. Yoosung looks up at her, his sparkling angel and gathers up the courage and says "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?"

Katelynn kneels in front of Yoosung so the both are eye to eye. Grasping his hands she says in an astonished voice, "Yes!" The next thing you know they are hugging and crying tears of happiness together. And through the tears, they kiss each other passionately. Everybody's cheers get even louder to the point of someone going deaf. That was one of their happiest days. But that was one of their happiest day and in maybe 6 months or so, there will be _the_ happiest day and that will be their wedding.

YOOSUNG ONE-SHOT GRADUATION DAY END

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for those who have made up to this far in my fanfic, please leave a like and a review for anything I can improve on. Hope you guys enjoyed and if you would like to have a one-shot of their wedding I would gladly comply if you just leave a review saying #Yoosungwedding or sending me a message also saying that. Bye~

-AnimeFanatic192


	2. Chapter 2: Zen

**Chapter 2:**

 **Zen One-shot: Adoption**

"Good morning," Zen whispered to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We were lying in bed after a good night's sleep.

I rolled around to face him, "Good morning~," I smiled sweetly.

For a little while we just stared into each other's eyes, relishing this happy moment. Zen turns toward the clock and spots the time. "Oh shoot! Look at the time! We have to go to work now."

"Oh yeah!" Jumping out of bed, I rushed to get ready while Zen did the same thing. After 10 minutes we were both ready to head out. As Zen's manager I need to be there the same time if not earlier. Driver Kim was waiting for us in a limousine that Jumin sent, since we were heading to a commercial for Jumin's cat antics. We hopped in the car and Driver Kim sped off.

Arriving at the set, we were greeted by Zen fans and paparazzi. Making our way through the crowd with me ushering Zen onward, we finally reached Jumin.

"Hello Zen. MC," Nodding his head to each of us in turn.

"Hey, Jumin! Been awhile hasn't it?" I respond cheerfully.

"Jumin, good morning," says Zen.

Jumin responds, "Yeah it has. Are you ready for the shoot?" He turns to face Zen.

I go on my tippy-toes and give Zen a peck on the lips. "Go get 'em,"

"Of course," Zen smiles. I wave good-bye to Zen and Jumin, knowing I don't have to worry much since Jumin has it covered, what with his leadership and Jaehee's organization. I walked off to search for Jaehee. Reaching her, I wait off on the sidelines trying not to disturb her conversation with the camera crew. After she finishes, I approach her.

"Hi Jaehee! Good to see you!" I give her a warm, tight hug.

She returns it, "Yeah! I missed you. And Zen of course."

"Yes, I bet! But as his second biggest fan. After me." I give her a wink. She giggles and then composes herself.

"As Jumin's assistant and you as Zen's manager, I hope that you will want to continue this 'partnership' in work," She says somewhat stiffly.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Jaehee! And yes, of course I enjoy working with you guys."

"That is good. Well, I need to be off. There is still more work to be done. Bye!" She checks her watch then turns looking over her shoulder and waves to me.

"Bye! Let's go get some coffee together sometime!"

"Sure," She says briefly before walking off.

 **(Time Skip- End of work)**

I check my watch and I am stunned at how time passed so fast. I tapped on Zen's shoulder to show him my watch. Getting the hint he holds up a finger to signal for me to wait. I step to the side to wait. When he is done he comes over.

"We need to go home, I am so hungry," I say, holding my stomach and bending over. In a muffled tone I say "You know how much I like my food,"

Zen chuckles at my silliness, "Yes, but I need to finish some work. Could you get dinner ready and then I will see you later tonight? Maybe at 8? Right now it's 5:30 so just 2 hours and a half."

"Okay… but tonight you better give me a kiss before you eat my delicious food," I say playfully.

"What about one right now?" He gives me a passionate kiss, with more than a few people turn to look and laugh.

"Ah! You're embarrassing me!" I whisper.

"Nah, the people just want to admire," He confidently states. I know that is true since the workers here are really nice but I still can't help but feel embarrassed.

"Okay, bye I'll see you later!" I say skipping off. His eyes follow me all the way till I reach the door. Once outside I blush beet red. Ahhhhh Zen, he's so insufferable. But I love him anyway. I hop in the limousine and tell Driver Kim that Zen will be coming home later and after dropping me off, he needs to come back and pick him up. During the drive home I can't help but wonder what he needed to do. Not like I am suspicious or anything. Unless…! He is cheating one me?! No, of course not. Zen love should and is very loyal. Don't jump to conclusions MC, I consoled myself.

When I arrived home, I immediately started prepping for dinner. I was going to cook the best dinner ever! (After 10 minutes) I stood triumphantly over my masterpiece. Zen would be so proud of all my hard work. The dinner would taste amazing! Who am I kidding? The whole kitchen was filled with dirty pots and pans, the aftermath of the battle with food. My "masterpiece" were charred chicken some burnt...things. I buried my face in my hands not knowing how to fix this disaster. Ugh, I just wanted to please Zen. He always cooks for me when he has a chance. Why can't I just do something right for once? Well, time for the back-up plan. I picked up my phone and called the closest pizza place.

 **(Time Skip- Zen arrives back home)**

When I hear the door open I am already up and out of my seat before anybody can say "Mystic Messenger". Walking toward the door I greet Zen with a smile and a ecstatic hello.

"What took you so long~" I whined.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to go get a surprise for you." And there in his arms was an adorable puppy. With tan fur, big round eyes, and its tail wagging with no signs of stopping, whose heart would not instantly be stolen out of sheer cuteness.

"Awwww!" I squealed. It is so frickin' adorable! I can't believe Zen got me a puppy! Good that it was not a cat since I don't like cats that much and Zen is allergic. I held out my arms and Zen gently placed the new member of our family there. I cuddled it and I showered it with kisses.

Zen pouted, "If I knew that it would take all your affection and divert your attention from me then I would never have gotten it."

"How could you say that to this face?" I said, thrusting the puppy in his face.

We laughed when it licked his face as if apologizing.

"What should we name it?" I questioned.

"Well, it is a girl so how about Angel?"

"That is a really good name. Okay Angel, welcome home."


End file.
